Your Turn
by CassandraChristine
Summary: For Ta-chan! Warnings inside. Been a long time since I posted anything. I hope it's good. NejiGaa. BxB, so stay away homophobes. Neji punishing Gaara for being a bad boy ;


**Er...Yeah...so...**

**I'm SO SORRY! I know I haven't posted in so fucken long!**

**I hope this makes up for it, lol. Probably not, but oh well...**

**Ta-chan! Love me!**

**Warning: I don't own anything...except the yummy plot, lol. Hardcore, spanking, toys, dirty talk (I hope) and slight abuse. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The room was dark and slightly chilled the light dim and only shining on one specific area. A pale figure was kneeled on the bed, panting, blindfolded and covered in a light sheen of sweat.<p>

"You've been a very bad boy, Gaara." A dark velvety voice purred, hidden by the shadows. The head perked up, eyes searching for some familiarity in the dark. A pale hand trailed up his spine, causing him to jump, looking around. Struggling light on his bound wrists, he licked his dry lips, tipping his head back.

"Neji…"Gaara choked out, squirming when the vibrator inside him buzzed with energy. He made a keening noise, trying to press back against his foot. "Please…"

"Please what?" Neji cooed, pressing a hot kiss the redhead's ear before pulling away.

"No, don't!" Gaara yelped, leaning towards the body heat. "Please… I need…"

"You need what?" Neji purred, trailing the leather crop down the chest. Gaara moaned softly.

"I need…something…anything…please!" Gaara cried softly. Neji smirked wildly, shoving the red head over on the bed.

"Would you like some punishment?" Neji questioned voice dark and promising.

"Ugh! Yes!" Gaara moaned, shaking, quivering.

"Then you shall have it." Neji grinned. He pulled his arm back and *whack* right to the pale backside. Gaara cried out, moaning in to the coverlet.

"Ah…again. Please, Master, again!" Gaara begged, legs quivering in anticipation. Neji, pleased, hit him again. Gaara replied with a cry, rocking against the bed. Neji kept hitting him till Gaara gave a short shout, coming all of the covers.

"Oh, you are such a bad boy." Neji yanked Gaara up to a sitting position, back to his chest. Running a hand over his thighs, he collected the spilt cum, raising it to Gaara's mouth. He choked as Neji forced his fingers in to his open mouth, struggling to lick off all the white substances. "How are you going to make it up for me?" Neji murmured in to the red ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe. Gaara whimpered.

"Let me suck your cock, please! Please, master!" Gaara begged quietly. Neji shuddered, forcing Gaara to turn around. He grabbed the red hair tightly, and shoved the pale face at his aching hard on, moaning when Gaara sloppily kissed it. Gaara gagged a bit as he was forced to deep throat the thick mass, but did his best to pleasure the male in front of him.

"Your mouth is so warm, Gaara." He purred to the male under him, fucking the mouth hard and eagerly. Gaara choked, and tried to maintain the pace. It didn't take long for Neji to find his release, keeping Gaara's head on his shaft so the red head had to drink it all. Pulling back with a little cough, Gaara looked up at Neji, his blindfold askew. Neji kissed him deeply on the mouth, pulling the shorter male in to his lap. "Hm. That was good, Gaara. I think I should reward you. What do you want?"

"Fuck me, please, Master." Gaara moaned quietly, blushing from the blowjob and having to bed so much. Neji smirked, running his hands over the tender behind. Gaara twitched and jumped a bit, groaning when Neji took out the vibrator. Neji pushed Gaara on his back, and held his legs open, eyeing up the twitching hole hungrily. Licking his lips, he pressed the head of his half erect cock to the hole, pushing in with ease. Gaara shuddered, helpless. His backside was tender, and ached when Neji dug his blunt nails in to it. "Oh fuck!" Gaara moaned loudly as Neji actually hardened inside of him, the length growing longer and fuller, stretching Gaara. His arms were falling asleep, and he could hardly see out of his one eye, but it just all felt so good.

"What's my name, Gaara?" Neji demanded, grunting as he set up a fast, punishing tempo. Gaara gasped for air, fumbling before shouting Neji's name loudly. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Speak up." He growled.

"Neji!" Gaara shouted loudly, a hand wrapping around his weeping cock.

"Louder, Gaara. I don't think our neighbors could hear you." Neji commanded, driving a hard thrust right in to Gaara's already abused prostate. Gaara screamed Neji's name, coming hard all over his chest, moaning a loud whimper as he was filled with hot liquid. Neji collapsed on him, panting and gulping for air.

"Neji. My arms are going numb." Gaara mumbled tiredly.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Neji sat up, both making noises as he fell out of the male. Sitting Gaara up, he tossed the blindfold to the side and untied his arms. Gaara sat Indian style, rubbing his arms gently. Then he looked at the brunette and gave the pale eyed man a grin.

"Your turn."


End file.
